new town, new life, new guy?
by XxawkwardturtleXx
Summary: A new mysterious girl in the Palmwoods, pretty, rich, and trained in martial arts. Carlos is falling for her but James thinks she's hot, the guy who wins will have to go through for him to be with her, her godfather, her anger issues and her mother R
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. ok so I felt sorry for carols and never getting a gf. Also I haven't watched past season 1 because Australia is behind so sorry if I get any information wrong, I have only seen snippet.**

**Comments welcome to make better story enjoy **

Carlos pov

'The Jennifer's look really pretty today just like every other day' I sighed as they walked past, the four of us were sitting on one the tables near the pool, which we weren't allowed to go in since it needed cleaning

'Carlos' Logan said while snapping his fingers to get my attention 'dude you have to forget about the Jennifer's, they aren't worth your time'

'But their so pretty' I told him

'But they don't give you the time of day and never will, and one day someone else will walk through those door and notice you' Logan reassured me.

'Just because you two have girlfriends' I mumbled

I ignored them and numbed out their conversation about ninjas , and just stared at the door Logan pointed at.

(3 and a half mins later)

A girl with long curly brown hair, wearing a black t shirt with glittery stars all over it, black jeans and green converse came walking out of the lobby talking animatedly on her phone tell them not to hang up, when she tripped over, smashing her phone in to little pieces on the ground and landing awkwardly on my lap.

'Oh my god, I'm so sorry' she said standing up all flustered, dusting her off.

'It's not a problem; hi I'm Carols' I told her 'and this is Logan, Kendall and James' pointing to them in turn.

'Chelsie' she replied a smile playing on her lips. 'OMG I'm sorry about your shirt' she said aimed at James who had pink smoothie all down his shirt.

'Oh don't be, he has got millions like it' Logan told her '_plus I_ would be more worried about your phone' pointing towards little pieces on the ground a few feet away.

'Firstly I do not have millions like it, I have similar one which is a scoop neck when this is a v-neck.' James told Logan angrily 'and secondly its fine, I honestly don't mind.' All heads turned abruptly towards James in shock, Kendall almost choked on his drink. Then all burst out laughing. Chelsie just looked at us in shock wondering what the hell was going on.

By the time we all calmed down and forgot what we were laughing at in the first place, Chelsie was sitting next to me, texting on her phone.

'Hey what's with the phone' Kendall pointed at the one she was holding 'where is the smashed one ?'

'On the table' Chelsie said pointing at the plastic pieces in the middle of the table. 'And since I'm always breaking the phone I have got I have got cheap $50 ones waiting in my bag or room, you may think that is spoilt, but I'm just clumsy as hell' she explained.

'Chelsie your room is booked do you want me take your bags upstairs or do u want to settle in yourself?' a very tall, strong looking, black **(A.N. that was not racist just description)** man wearing a suit asked Chelsie, standing behind her.

'Oh hey Oscar...um yea I think I will go get a look in to my new home' she said sarcastically, 'again sorry about the shirt'

'Nah nothing to worry about' James told her, as she walked in to the lobby.

'So James what's with you' I asked

'Yea something's up' Kendall told him

'Normally you would have screamed at anybody who marked any of you clothing' Logan said.

'What can I say she's cute and I'm available' he informed us flipping his hair slightly to the left. Carlos gave him a dirty look but only Kendall seemed to notice. 'plus, she wants me'.

**A.N. ok tell me what you think, good? Bad? Never to write again?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chelsie pov.

I bounced down the stairs of the palm woods, yes they have stairs! Then I saw the four guys I met yesterday, Carlos, James, Logan and I think Kendall was the tall, blonde haired guy, in the middle of the lobby.

'Hey guys, can you tell me wer' I was cut off by Carlos screaming 'hi Chelsie, what can we do for you' at me.

'Well I was wondering' I began again before James interrupted me

'So how are you today, what are your plans?'

'I was going to go to the' I almost finished when Carlos bumped James on to the floor

'She was speaking and you interrupted her' Carlos told him 'go on Chelsie' and before I could say anything James got up and started wresting Carlos.

I leaned over to look at Logan and Kendall and shrugged, I was about to ask them when Logan got pulled in to the ball of Carlos and James. This pretty blonde came up behind Kendall and smiled.

'Oh hey Chelsie this is' Kendall started to introduce

'Jo' i said

'Chelsie, oh my god, how are you?' job asked walking up to me

'Ok now I'm outta the loop' Kendall said behind us

'We met at camp, what two? Three years ago?' I told Kendall

'Hey you don't by any chance know where the gym is, do you?' I asked hopefully

'Yea sure I'll show you' she told me as she pulled me along and waved good bye to Kendall, who was now trying to rescue Logan.

'What was the even fighting about?' Jo asked me. I opened then closed my mouth.

'I wouldn't have a clue'

Carlos pov.

After Kendall untangled us we looked around but instead of Chelsie standing there, it was Camille.

'Where's Chelsie gone?' I asked looking up at Kendall

'she saw jo who she knew and went to the gym I think, she was weirded out by the fact you two were fighting' Kendall explained, to us while giving his hand up help us up.

'So class' Logan suggested, I checked Kendall's watch, boy we were late. Whoops.

(After class at Gustavo's door)/

'DOGS YOUR LATE' Gustavo screamed at us.

'Sorry we were late for class so teach made us stay back, it wasn't our fault' James told him

'I will deal with you later, because we have a special guest come in to listen to your music, she might I of heard of you she might not have, but I do not question so nether should you, Kellie get the door will you' he told Kellie just before it was knocked on. I really wasn't bothered with the 'special guest' they never seem so special to me; all I'm worried about is Chelsie, like how is she? Where is she? does she like me? What does her hair smell like? As I was just thinking this a girl with long brown curly locks, just like Chelsie's came through the door, and what a surprise she was wearing the same clothes that Chelsie was wearing this morning, oh my god it is Chelsie. Wait what is she doing here?

'Chelsie, welcome did you have a good flight?' Gustavo asked her, she sighed.

'Cut the crap Gustavo' and flew in to his arms giving him a hug, weird I never saw anybody want to hug him let alone actually hugging him.

'So shall we get the show on the road' she asked sitting on Gustavo's desk, crossing her legs looking something like a pixie.

'Ok show DOGS this is Chelsie my god daughter, Chelsie this is Big Time Rush' Gustavo introduced.

'We know who she is' we all said at the same time.

'We met her yesterday' Kendall added

'Oh well ok on with what I' Gustavo started

'You're BTR?' Chelsie asked questionably

'Yea you have heard of us?' Logan asked

'Yes my friends are obsessed' she told us 'now what were you saying Gustavo?'

'Right ok I want you all to listen to what we recorded the other day, and what you think of it, Chelsie' Gustavo told us turning on the projector on showing a screen with lyrics and music player, and pressed play.

_Oh woah  
Oh woah [x2]_

Maybe this could be the line  
That starts the whole story  
Maybe you could be the one  
The one who's meant for me  
I know that I should wait  
But what if you're my soul mate?  
Slow down  
Then you say  
Slow down  
'Cause we can

We can  
Party like it's the weekend  
You got me thinking  
We could be a thing yeah  
I know you know I got  
Your heart thumping  
I know you know we know  
We got something  
We could  
Be on to something so good  
Tell me that you're mine  
I know you know  
You got my heart thumping  
I know you know we know  
We got something

By this time Chelsie was nodding her head to the beat.****

_You know this ain't me at all  
I'm usually lost for words  
You know I can't help but fall  
I've never felt so sure  
You got me in a hurry  
But don't you gotta worry  
'Cause I'll slow down  
When you say slow down  
But we can_

We can  
Party like the weekend  
You got me thinking  
We could be a thing yeah  
I know you know I got  
Your heart thumping  
I know you know we know  
We got something  
We could  
Be on to something so good  
Tell me that you're mine  
I know you know  
You got my heart thumping  
I know you know we know  
We got something

Now sort of swaying/dancing to the beat. __

Right (yeah)  
We're two of a kind  
So let's party like it's '99  
Yeah  
I know you know I got  
Your heart thumping  
I know you know we know  
We got something

Hey baby you drive me crazy  
It ain't about what you done for me lately  
It's all about you  
Know lie it's the truth just wanna say  
I gotta big time crush on you  
I know you know we could be something  
I know you know  
We got something

We can  
Party like the weekend  
You got me thinking  
We could be a thing yeah  
I know you know I got  
Your heart thumping  
I know you know we know  
We got something  
We could  
Be on to something so good  
Tell me that you're mine  
I know you know  
You got my heart thumping  
I know you know we know  
We got something

Right  
We're two of a kind  
So let's party like it's '99  
Yeah  
Yeah I know you know we know  
We got something

Oh woah  
Oh woah

(We got something so right)

Oh woah  
Oh woah

'So Chelsie what do you think?' Kellie asks patiently beside her, we all turned her heads towards her.

'I like it, good beat and everything' she told us, Kellie let out a huge sigh 'anything else?'

'Yea think so' Gustavo said excitedly changing the song and lyrics

_Oh!  
It's gonna be a big night  
We're gonna have a good time  
It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night! _

A smile of recognition came to her face at once in delight and started singing along __

1, 2, 3 all my boys and girls  
We're gonna party like it's the end of the world  
Let's get it started (Hey! )  
Started (Hey!)  
Started (Hey! )  
Whoa, whoa!

Waiting all week, now it's Friday night  
We're gonna get dressed up for the time of our lives  
Let's get it started (Hey! )  
Started (Hey! )  
Started (Hey! )  
'Cause I've been feeling  
down, down, down. I need a pick me up  
Round, Round, Round, I wanna spin it up  
Loud, loud, loud, DJ take me away! 

Wow Chelsie had a great voice, it was beautiful, was I the only on hearing this?__

Oh!  
It's gonna be a big night  
We're gonna have a good time  
It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night!

Oh!  
It's gonna be a big night  
We're gonna have a good time  
It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night!

It's been a hard week  
Been working overtime  
I need a hot beat  
To get this party right  
I'm on another level  
Turn up the base and treble  
Turn it up! Turn it up! Turn it up! (I've been feeling)  
Down, down, down. I need a pick me up  
Round, Round, Round, I wanna spin it up  
Loud, loud, loud, DJ take me away!

Oh!  
It's gonna be a big night  
We're gonna have a good time  
It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night!

Oh!  
It's gonna be a big night  
We're gonna have a good time  
It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night!

1, 2, 3 all my boys and girls  
We're gonna party like it's the end of the world  
Let's get it started (Hey!)  
Started (Hey! )  
Started (Hey! )  
Whoa, whoa!

1, 2, 3 all my boys and girls  
We're gonna party like it's the end of the world  
Let's get it started (Hey! )  
Started (Hey! )  
Started (Hey! )  
Whoa, whoa!

Oh!  
It's gonna be a big night  
We're gonna have a good time  
It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night!

Oh!  
It's gonna be a big night  
We're gonna have a good time  
It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night!  
Big Night!

Just as the song ended griffin walked in to the room 'Gustavo why is there a teenage girl sitting on your desk?' Chelsie turned her head to look at him 'oh Chelsie I didn't know you would be here' I said in a cold tone almost spiting at her.

'Yea mum sent me up here got a problem with that' Chelsie returned with an even colder voice than griffin, everybody looked at her in shock; she seemed so nice now kind of frighted.

'well I guess your mother didn't want her scum of a daughter living with her so she sent her here, where's your dad to save you now little girl' griffin taunted, then in a sudden Chelsie launched at griffin, but not before Gustavo did, luckily we held her back as Gustavo does best

'how dare you call my god daughter scum, you wouldn't last 1 round with her, so don't test her' he told griffin boldly, he has never stood up to him before until this mysterious long brown haired girl came in his office, now he is all up in his face, I'm kind of proud of him.

'you better watch your step Gustavo or your little studio is out, and your band too.' Griffin told him, and left with a slam on the door.

'you ok Gustavo?' Chelsie asked gently.

'no I'm not ok, I just want to...' Gustavo said.

'3...2...1' Kellie and Chelsie said putting their fingers in their ears, while we only just did before Gustavo exploded.

'' Gustavo let out, and collapsed on his chair.

'I'll check his blood pressure while you get a cold towel' Kellie informed, Chelsie walked out the room muttering to herself, shaking her head.

**A.N. ok I don't like griffin so I'm making him meaner than usual, read an review =)**


	3. Chapter 3

Carlos p.o.v. (3 days later)

I bounced in to the lobby, before the rest of the guys hoping to bump in to a certain someone. And there she was, getting annoyed with Mr. Bitters the manager of the Palmwoods.

'Look can't you just let me go to school here; there are no others in a 50 mile radius' Chelsie begged with Mr. Bitters

After spending three days with us, we learnt that she was originally born in Europe but moved to Australia pretty young, while living in different counties for a few weeks up to a couple of months, like japans, Bali, Russia, Fiji, and a few of the Indian islands.

'Look Chelsie we can't make special arrangements just for you, even if you are a Goldfinger' bitters told her.

We also found out that Chelsie was daughter to one of the richest men in the world, Shaun Goldfinger, she hasn't really explained what he does for a living but, that her whole family could retire and live very comfortably for the rest of their lives.

'Ok what do I have to do get in to this school' she asked getting impatient.

'You have to be an actor, singer, or dancer and on the system to prove it; he told her snickering in her face.

'Don't worry, he is like this to everyone' Katie told her, popping up next to her. 'I had to go to acting sessions until I got a place at this school'

Chelsie while being very rich doesn't really take it to her head; she acts like a normal teenager.

'Look, don't make me kick you arse so hard you won't be able to sit down for the next week' she said threateningly

Except when it came to violence, Chelsie could beat the crap out of anyone, and had some anger issues.

'Ok I will sign a form saying that you are able to go to school for the rest of this year 'bitters said nervously

'Wow I wish I thought of that, although he probably wouldn't have taken me seriously, I'm Katie, Kendall's little sister' she told Chelsie, as she told the slip of paper from bitters and walking over to me.

'Hey Carlos' she smiled and instantly brightened my world, yea another thing I have at least figured out is that I like Chelsie, a lot, and that's why I'm down her so early, before James could make a move on her.

'Hey Chelsie' I said all dopily, while Katie shook her head and walked away to talk to a girl her age.

'So where is everyone else?' she asked.

'Um their coming just thought I would get a smoothie' I told her walking over to the machine.

'A smoothie for breakfast?' she asked as I poured it into a cup

'Yea it's healthy' told her

'That's if you put fruit in it, but you have the green one which is made up of sugar and colouring' she told me pointedly. 'Carlos are you ok, you look confused ...or constipated.'

'It's nothing' I told her reaching out to throw the smoothie away, just before Chelsie grabbed it.

'Hey if you don't want it, I will have it' she said walking away, to the guys that were, talking to jo and Camille , she pulled a lollypop out of her back pocket, unwrapped it and put it in her mouth.

'Really Chelsie? A green smoothie and a lollypop? For breakfast' Jo asked, shaking her head.

'It's healthy' Chelsie told her with pure innocence.

'Anyway you have got a minute and a half to finish them' Logan told me checking his watch. She handed her lollypop to me and we watched her drown the freezing cold smoothie. It took her 47 seconds, to finish, pretty well but when she did finish she was coughing and spluttering, and fell over the chair in the lobby.

After laughing at her for a couple of seconds, I helped her up. 'So we gonna get to class?' she asked bight as a light, forgetting about her lollypop.

'Chels are you sure your ok?' Camille spoke up, looking worried

'Fine come on' she ushered us in to the class room.

(3 hours and 50 minutes later) Chelsie p.o.v.

'So everyone don't forget to be here at 6 o'clock for our end of semester party' the teacher announced, all that was to be heard was a bunch of moans and groans.

'Well everyone seems so not excited' Logan said.

'No, it's great, there's food, drinks, and entertainment...by bitters' Camille told us.

'Oh well why don't we do something fun like I don't know a dance' James suggested.

'Well maybe if a certain band organised it, well we can, but you need to have decorations, a theme, with an banner, music , food and drink and it has to be done by tonight' she told us.

'What if you make it so, we have it tomorrow so. They can plan more and it will be more fun' I asked her

'hmmmm well I suppose we could as long as it will be done properly, have a good day everyone' she told us as we got up to leave, I walked up to jo and Camille, the last three days we have become really good friends, even though Camille can be melodramatic sometimes, she's really nice. Kendall and the guys started to walk over to us; Jo sat up straighter, and nudged me, nodding at Kendall.

'Hey jo, I was wondering can you organise food and drinks for the party.' Kendall asked.

'Sure' she replied in a disappointed voice. 'Anything else?'

'Yes, Chelsie' he said turning to me. 'Can you make a playlist; I know how good you are with music' it's true I do have good music.

'Sure, where is this party anyway?' I asked.

'hopefully the Roque records, let's hope Gustavo lets us, because bitter won't let us have it here' he said turning, then swivelling back around 'oh and jo, when we get a place can you, Chelsie and Camille decorate it for us please'

'No problem' she told him gritting her teeth, as he turned away to talk to the guys.

'I'm going to go get food and drinks, if you need me I'll have my phone' she told us and turned to leave the Palmwoods.

'Well I would love to stay and chat but I have got to practice for my new audition' Camille told me leaving with eccentric arm movements, going to sit on a pool arm chair. I saw Carlos, James and Logan standing and looking for dates. I walked up to Logan, just after Carlos had got rejected by the Jennifer's, and announced that he was going to Palmwoods park.

'Hey guys, what are you doing' I asked them

'Well I'm going to get Logan, to ask Camille to the dance' James explained to me.

'How's he going to do it?' I asked.

'I haven't figured it out yet' he told me

'Good plan' said sarcastically 'Logan just go up there and ask her yourself, with not tricks, gimmicks or lies' pushing him towards Camille.

'This is so not going to work' James told me

'It might' I told him as Logan walked away and Kendall walked up to us, explaining that Gustavo let them use the studio if they sung on the stage.

'You managed to convince him that fast? I'm impressed' I told him

'Yea it was weird to hear the word yes come out of his mouth when I asked something, So if you see jo tell her it's ready to be decorated' he told us walking away to his sister.

Logan came walking back towards us, with a sad face

'Can anyone teach me to dance?' he asked us.

'Well I gave done all the helping I can to day' James said leaving.

'James, you did nothing but stand there, you didn't even push him towards her, you just told him it's not going to work' I told him

'and did it work?' no it didn't so I'm going to find something else to do' he told me winking.

Shaking my head I pulled Logan, who was staring at Camille, over to me 'Come on Logan, I'm gonna teach you how to dance' I told him, pulling him to catch a cab.

(Roque Records dance studio)

'ok what you really need to do is go with the beat' I told him, showing him the basic **moves: back back, forward, left, spin, spin, right, right, left, dip, repeat**. 'Now you try, by yourself, just go with the beat' I told him turning on a simple song. After watching him for about half an hour, getting worse and worse, as time went on, I stood up and showed him again, and again, and again. He still wasn't getting it. No wonder why James had left me to do this one.

'Ok how about we try with a partner' I told him, showing him where to place his hands. He was slowly getting it, trying with faster songs, and he was actually getting the hang of it, until the he dipped me and a loud voice belonging to Camille shouted at us, causing Logan to drop me on the floor in surprise.

'Ok that hurt' I said to myself since Logan and Camille were arguing. I stood up and walked over to Camille, pulled her away, her back facing Logan, mine facing to door.

'Calm down Camille' I told her 'I was just teaching him to dance to impress you, don't get angry at him, he only just got it'

'Really, for me?' she asked me, I nodded, but that wasn't the end of her wrath 'but how do I know if you don't like him?'

'Camille I don't like Logan, I promise you' I told her

'But how do you prove it? And how will I know if you're lying to me' she said dramatically, here we go.

'Because I don't like him, never have, never will' my voice raising slightly.

'How I will I ever sleep at night knowing you might be after him?' she asked me dramatically raising her voice too.

'BECAUSE I LIKE CARLOS' shouted at her, I probably shouldn't have said it, I noticed Logan staring at me, with a slight smirk on his face.

'Carlos?' she said confused slightly

'Yea, Carlos, this tall, short brown hair, good dancer, cute smile, and standing right behind me' I said my voice becoming more embarrassed by the end of what I just said.

'Not right behind you, but within earshot' Camille said trying to make it easier on me, and failing.

'Well I would love to stay in this awkward moment I just created but I have to go help Jo decorate' I told them.

'Good luck Logan, Camille, guys' I said waving before I walked off to find Jo.

'Hey Jo' I said walking in to the studio, were we are have to party, looking at the big box of decorations. 'Want to hear the playlist I made?' I asked her.

'sure' she said looking through the decorations. I started by playing 'if your gonna' by Natasha Bedingfeild, both singing along to it.

'I haven't heard that song for a long time' Jo said out of breath, we listened to a few more songs, while putting up decorations. When Jo got a text from Kendall telling her to meet him at the pool, she got really excited, and told me she will be back soon. So I got started blowing up the balloons.

Mean while (Carlos p.o.v.)

'She likes me' I pracitally screamed 'she really likes me' I was jumping around so excited.

'You should ask her to the dance' Kendall told me, James not even looking at me, just angry glances.

'But what if she doesn't like me' I told him, pacing in the hallway, Kendall smacking his head with his hand, for some reason.

'Dude she screamed it at Camille, you heard it, you were standing right here' he told me trying not to raise his voice at me.

'It won't work' Camille told us, looking away from Logan, who was holding her 'she isn't even going to the dance'

'I don't know, I mean what if' I began.

'no, not any 'if's' or 'buts', I'm going to text Jo and tell her to meet me at the pool and you are going down to the dance studio and asking her to the dance, AND if she likes him she will say yes, EVEN if she wasn't even going' Kendall told me, pushing me towards the dance studio.

I walked into the studio which was covered in millions of multicoloured balloons all over the floor, while Chelsie was up on a ladder, trying to put balloons up, while looking down worriedly, it was clear, even to me, that she was scared of heights. The ladder wasn't the steadiest, so when Chelsie leant over to tack the group of balloons in to the wall, her foot slipped and she was falling towards the ground, I ran towards her and just caught her bridal style.

'Holy shit, thank you Carlos, I hate ladders especially that one' she told me leaning over looking at it in disgust.

'yea lucky I was here' I told her quietly, I always got shy around girls that I wanted to ask out, but before I decide that I am, I go all goofy and silly so they always think I'm too weird to date.

'You know Carlos, you can put me down now' she told me laughing gently, a small but sweet laugh. I clumsily put her down and sat on the edge of the stage, which we were going to perform on tomorrow.

'So I was wondering do you have a date to the dance.' I asked shyly, looking at my feet.

'nope, I'm not going, I don't do dances' she told me, upsetting me a little, but not trying to show it.

'You taught Logan to dance' I told her remembering what Logan had shown me.

'Dancing and dances are different, they include different things. Dancing includes music and everyone can dance. While dances include loud music, socialising and dates. 'She told me.

'Well I was wondering if you' I mumbled the rest coming out as a whisper

'Come again?' she asked looking at me.

'I was wondering if you would change you mind if I asked you' I told her in a rush.

'Well, it would be fun with you' she told me with a sly smile.

'So is that a yes?' I asked gently

'Sure, why not' she told me making my day.

'awesome well, I guess I have to get back to the guys' I told her walking out of the room, and when she was out of sight screamed in joy.

**A.N. ok that took me forever to write. Review please, tell me how to improve it **_  
_


End file.
